Duitse herder
De Duitse herder is een herdershond die - zoals de naam al doet vermoeden - van oorsprong uit Duitsland komt. Het is een echte gebruikshond voor diverse doeleinden, maar ook geschikt als gezinshond. Uiterlijkbewerken De Duitse Herdershond is groot, gestrekt, krachtig en goed gespierd, de knoken zijn droog en de totaalstructuur is vast. Belangrijke verhoudingen in maat: De schofthoogte bedraagt voor reuen 60 tot 65 cm, bij teven 55 tot 60 cm. De romplengte overtreft de maat van de schofthoogte met ongeveer 10 tot 17%. De vachtkleur is overwegend zwart en (licht)bruin of (wolfs)grauw. Qua uiterlijk is er een groot verschil tussen de zogenaamde "showlijnen" en de meer oorspronkelijke "werklijnen". De showlijnen zijn bijna altijd zwart-roodbruin met een aflopende rug, ze zijn ook groter en zwaarder. De werklijnen zijn meestal ietsje kleiner en zijn meestal grauw of zwart van kleur. Aard & karakterbewerken De Duitse herdershond moet in zijn karakterbeeld evenwichtig, zenuwvast, zelfverzekerd, absoluut onbevangen en (zonder prikkeltoestand) volkomen goedaardig zijn. Daarbij is hij opmerkzaam en handelbaar. Hij moet moed, strijddrift en hardheid bezitten om als geleide-, waak-, verdedigings-, dienst-, en herdershond geschikt te zijn. Hij kan echter wel dominant overkomen, daarom moet hij goed getraind worden. De hond is erg trouw aan zijn baas. Ook in het karakter is er een groot verschil tussen enerzijds de showlijnen en anderzijds de werklijnen. De werklijnen hebben meer het oorspronkelijke karakter behouden, terwijl de showlijnen vaak iets zachter zijn. Trainingbewerken De Duitse herder wordt vaak gebruikt als blindengeleidehond, speurhond, waakhond en politiehond. Omdat de Duitse herders zo goed kunnen leren en gehoorzaam zijn, zijn ze ook voor de trainer tijdens de training een plezier om mee te werken. Dit door grote wil om te werken (will to please) voor de baas. De showlijnen zijn meer geschikt voor de beginnende eigenaar om mee te werken wegens het zachtere karakter. De Duitse herder kan prima overweg met soortgenoten, andere dieren en kinderen. Hij is trouw en heeft niet de neiging om weg te lopen. Een Duitse herder was de eerste hond die blindengeleidenhond werd. Ze heette Buddy en werd door een Zwitserse vrouw opgeleid met een hondentrainer. Bewegingbewerken Tijdens de groei van de hond is voldoende en gedoseerde beweging noodzakelijk om de weke delen goed te laten ontwikkelen. Met name "rechtlijnige beweging" is voor de ontwikkeling van de bekkenspieren belangrijk; dus met name in rechte lijn wandelen of zwemmen zijn erg geslaagd. Overmatige lichaamsbeweging is niet goed. Beter meerdere keren korte stukken, dan drie keer lange stukken. Een hond moe maken of afmatten is een degelijk groot verschil. Ongeschikte bewegingsvormen zijn korte draaibewegingen; dus de opgroeiende jonge hond niet overdreven achter balletjes of stokken aan laten rennen, traplopen of veelvuldig (op) springen zijn helemaal uit den boze. Natuurlijk verdient iedere hond een aangename, normale jeugd, maar denk als eigenaar terdege aan bovenstaande punten. Erfelijke ziektenbewerken Bij de Duitse Herder zien we de frequent voorkomende afwijking HD ( Heupdysplasie ) en ED ( Elleboogdysplasie ). Beide afwijkingen zijn multifactorieel. Een aandoening is multifactorieel indien ze veroorzaakt wordt door het samenspel van een genetische (overerfbare) component en omgevingsfactoren. Gekende omgevingsfactoren zijn onder meer voeding, gewicht en beweging. Heupdysplasie is een door erfelijke factoren en uitwendige invloeden bepaalde ontwikkelingsstoornis van de heupgewrichten. Met andere woorden een misvorming van de heupen. Sommige honden ondervinden hiervan ernstige hinder. Er zijn echter ook honden met meer of minder ernstige misvormingen van de heupgewrichten, die daarvan geen last lijken te hebben. De beoordeling van het gangwerk van deze honden geeft onvoldoende informatie over de toestand van de heupgewrichten. Meer informatie hierover kan worden verkregen met behulp van röntgenfoto's. Heupdysplasie, beter bekend als HD, is gedeeltelijk een erfelijke aandoening. Uit de vele onderzoeken naar deze afwijking blijkt dat uitwendige invloeden zoals groeisnelheid, lichaamsgewicht, beweging, spierontwikkeling en voeding hierbij eveneens een belangrijke rol spelen, zeker gedurende de eerste levensmaanden van de Duitse Herder. Uit wetenschappelijk onderzoek is gebleken dat HD voor 20 tot 30% erfelijk bepaald is. Dit houdt in dat HD voor 70 tot 80% niet erfelijk bepaald is, dus wordt bepaald door omgevingsfactoren. Om nu de erfelijkheid van HD in kaart te brengen en te onderzoeken is er door de Raad van Beheer op Kynologisch Gebied in Nederland een organisatie benoemd welke onderzoek doet naar de erfelijkheid en aanwezigheid van HD. Deze organisatie, de voormalige W.K.Hirschfeld Stichting, thans de afdeling GGW van de Raad van Beheer, heeft onder meer als taak de beoordeling van röntgenfoto's op HD die aan een speciaal HD-panel worden voorgelegd. Dit panel bestaat uit veterinaire specialisten. Zij maken een rapport met de definitieve HD-beoordeling volgens de F.C.I. (Federation Cynologique International). Deze F.C.I. beoordeling is een vertaling van de HD-beoordeling naar een internationaal geldende code, waardoor het mogelijk is de HD-uitslagen uit de betreffende landen te vergelijken. Het panel geeft een definitieve beoordeling af, welke de mate van HD aangeeft. HD A. (= negatief) Röntgenologisch vrij van heupdysplasie HD B. (= overgangsvorm) Röntgenologisch geringe afwijkingen HD C. (= licht positief) Röntgenologisch afwijkingen aanwezig HD D. (= positief) Röntgenologisch duidelijke afwijkingen aanwezig HD E. (= positief in optima forma) Röntgenologisch ernstig misvormd. De uitslag geeft echter alleen uitsluitsel over de aanwezigheid van HD bij de hond , maar geeft niet aan of de hond drager is van de afwijking. Door de invloed van uitwendige factoren op het ontstaan van HD is de mate van verandering aan de heupgewrichten niet altijd een goede maat voor de erfelijke status van de hond voor wat betreft HD. Zelfs wanneer een hond vrij is van HD wil dat nog niet zeggen dat de hond geen erfelijke factoren in zich kan hebben en kan door geven aan zijn of haar nageslacht. Dit wetende kan men dan ook niet zonder meer in alle gevallen de fokker aansprakelijk stellen wanneer een gekochte pup later HD blijkt te hebben. Men mag echter wel van de fokker verwachten dat hij alles zal doen wat in zijn vermogen ligt om erfelijke stoornissen bij de hond, dus ook erfelijke heupdysplasie, zoveel mogelijk te voorkomen. Per ras zullen de fokkers dan ook gezamenlijk (binnen of buiten de rasvereniging, maar in elk geval gezamenlijk) moeten vaststellen welke foktechnische maatregelen binnen hun ras mogelijk zijn met betrekking tot de bestrijding van HD. Als u op zoek gaat naar een fokker van Duitse Herders en besluit tot aankoop over te gaan, vraag dan om de gezondheidsonderzoeken van de ouderhonden. Een goede fokker zal u deze laten inzien en er geen doekjes om heen wikkelen. Mocht u denken dat wanneer u een rashond koopt met stamboom, u er redelijkerwijs vanuit mag gaan dat deze gezond is, dan heeft u het onjuist. Een stamboom is niets meer of minder dan een afstammingsbewijs. De RvB ( Raad van Beheer op Kynologisch Gebied ) geeft aan iedereen stambomen uit die fokt met honden die ingeschreven staan in het NHSB Register. De RvB stelt geen gezondheidsonderzoeken verplicht, dit doet alleen de Rasvereniging. Een fokker die fokt volgens de normen van een RV en daarbij het koopcontract gebruikt, zal te allen tijde zijn honden hebben moeten laten onderzoeken op de frequent voorkomende afwijkingen HD en ED.